


Hell Fest But More Fucky

by Sinnameg



Category: Hell Fest (2018)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Slut Shaming, Stalking, Yandere, nasty nasty, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Hi I'm thirsty for The Other from Hell Fest and he needs some attention. Therefore, here's this. I wrote this in like an hour and half lmao I got the quicknessIt's 3,397 words long and hella fucking nasty





	Hell Fest But More Fucky

Working in a haunted house had made you almost impervious to the wonders of Hellfest, but it was still entertaining. A few actors knew one of their own and worked extra hard to scare you, a couple even flirting and getting right into your face. You laughed and kissed the air between yourself and them, letting your friends drag you into other areas of the park. In the academy, you were a bit shocked at the sudden girl darting out and scrambling into one of the actor exits.

Your friends just roll their eyes, seeming to take her fright as bad acting, but there’s an itch at the back of your head. You knew acting, and that was real horror. Then the man entered, and your heart started pounding wildly at his gait, strong and silent. He was a real killer, you knew that, and shook just so as he walked in and found the girl. His eyes were barely visible behind the mask but you knew they were fixed on you alone.

As he shoved his knife in the girl’s guts, your friends moving on, you found yourself unable to look away. A real murder, right in front of you, and you could barely move. The man stands slowly, knife dripping hot crimson on the floor as he strides towards you. Your heart picks up speed, and your breath hitches when he comes closer than the park would allow. You know he isn’t an actor, but a part of you wants desperately to believe this is all an act.

His hand comes up and he switches the knife to his other hand before running bloody, gloved fingers over your chin and bottom lip. You cunt pulses, slick already gathering, and you try not to pant when you open your mouth. He’s placed the slightest of pressure on your bottom lip and then his thumb is laying on your tongue. The muscle lays flat on the bottom of your mouth, and the taste of hot blood has your mind spinning.

You stay there with him like that, your eyes never straying from his even when you curl your tongue around his thumb, the smooth leather against the inside of your mouth making your cunt throb. You shouldn’t be hot for this, for him, he just killed someone in front of you. But the strength of his hands, the ragged groan that you get out of him when you suck on his thumb and drag your teeth over the leather just so… It all has you so hot under the collar that you can barely think straight. Then, he’s shoving you away to the exit and lands a slap to your ass that stings something awful but gets you moving.

The rest of the haunt is a daze until you meet up with your friends, a couple of them giggling at your almost fucked out expression. You meet up with another group, one of them is a cute boy that takes an immediate interest in you. You’re not that interested until his hand is sliding in the back pocket of your jeans and he’s whispering all the ways he could fuck you, and then you realize how hot you’d actually gotten from your masked killer.

The same masked killer that stalked your every move around the park, who you could barely walk ten feet without spying out of the corner of your eye and making your heart race.

You manage to slip away with your boy toy in the carnival section of the park, humming as he’s eagerly kissing you against one of the fences. He moves to your neck and kisses eagerly, fingers slipping into your jeans and rubbing over your cunt with a happy whine. He’s whining about how bad he wants it, how bad he needs you on his cock, and you roll your eyes over his shoulder. You groan when he starts fingering you slowly, though, his hips rocking against your thigh.

When he pulls his fingers out is when he’s snatched away from you and thrown on the ground. Your eyes snap open- when the hell did they close?- when you hear meaty thuds. Boy toy is on the ground, the killer on top of him, and you squirm when you see the bloody pulp he’s leaving the boy’s face as. A small noise escapes your throat and then the killer’s on his feet in front of you. He’s breathing hard inside his mask, the small mouth slit letting hot air puff against your cheek as you stare up at him, cheeks bright red.  
“He wasn’t doing anything,” you breathe to break the silence, and then he’s flipping you around to face the fence, his hips grinding against yours.

“Was touching you,” he replies. Your eyes shut tight at the deep rasp of his voice, knees wobbling as he slips bloody fingers down your belly then hikes your hips up by the waistband of your jeans. You gurgle as the inseam presses tight against your cunt, making you see stars as he keeps rutting against you like a horny animal. A part of you wants him to fuck you like this, cum in his pants and make you lick it up, but he’s gone as soon as he had appeared, leaving your back freezing.

Turning to see, you’re shocked when you see the killer hauling your boy toy away, barely even huffing as he drags his limp body into a dark corner of the secluded area. You wait for a thud, any sign that he’s dead, heart lurching with the hope that the masked man would come back for you. After five minutes, though, nothing happens, and you have to button your jeans up again in frustration, stomping off to find your friends.

In the line for the Badlands ride, they question about the boy toy, and you grumpily reply that he ditched you for someone else- not entirely a lie. The ride is made for two to a seat, so you lounge the moment you’re away from the attendants. It’s enough to make you jump a few times, nothing special. But then, the ride stops and a red light starts flashing. A deep voice explains the ride is malfunctioning, and you groan as you slump in your seat.

You’re still hot under the collar from both the boy and the killer, and you bite your lip as you look around the ride. There isn’t anyone around, employee or rider, and you’re itching to get off. It’s quick work to undo your jeans, but maneuvering around the lap bar is a struggle in and of itself. After a minute of wrestling and shifting, you finally wrench yourself into a good enough position to rub your clit, eyes half shutting as you get off. Your mind immediately goes to the killer, conjuring up thoughts of what he’d do had he found you alone.

He probably would have forced his cock into you, really, as harsh as he wielded his knife. You whined at the thought of having him fuck you hard and fast against that fence, the steel digging into your cheek and leaving marks to show everyone that you’d gotten dicked. And you just knew he’d dick you good, ream into your cunt hard and fast until he had you drooling and begging for his cum. Your groan softly, free hand grabbing the lap bar, fingers buried in your cunt and slick noises filling the empty ride.

A noise has you stopping, panting hard as your eyes snap open. Your heart races when you see him standing there, the Other mask still hiding his features. “You like to watch, huh? Fucking pervert,” you huff as your head lolls back against the arm of the ride seat. No sooner than you’d said it then he’s on the front of the seat, crouching in the shadows. The red lights flash and you moan softly at the sight of his cock hanging out of his jeans, hard and thick and perfect. Your cunt pulses around your own fingers, and you lick your lips as you stare up at him. His gaze is invisible, but his eyes burn hot on your face as you remove your hand from your jeans and you show him the strings of slick on your fingers. 

“All because of you,” you purr before grabbing at his cock with your soaked hand. He curses and falls forward a bit, huge hand catching the lap bar to keep himself up. “I’m a fucking mess because of you, mister killer. Fingering myself thinking of you deep dicking me, cumming in me so deep I can taste it,” you pant to him, squeezing his cock as you jerk it, and you clench at the bead of precum that drips into your palm. The ride is moving again and you move your hand away, fixing your jeans as you lick his pre and your own slick off your hand. He’s left to adjust himself correctly, huffing behind his mask and cursing you quietly.

At the end of the ride, you’re squirming under his harsh gaze, shrieking when he lifts you by the hips and throws you over one shoulder once the lap bar lifts. You’re thankful for the rule of actors being allowed to touch when in the Badlands, and reach down to grab at the Other’s ass, squeezing the firm muscle you find. He’s probably muscular all over, with how easy he could lift you, and your cunt gives a throb at the thought of him undressed, all his muscles on show.

The Other carries you out, your friends following and laughing before he lets you down, his hands running over your form as he stands. He speaks again, rough growl in your ear, as a hand cups your hot cunt through your jeans. “Find somewhere secret. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk right for weeks,” he rasps, and you gasp softly, nodding before he breaks away and gets lost in the crowd.

Even if you can’t see him, you feel his eyes all over your body as you walk with your friends, cheeks bright red as they tease you endlessly. You make up an excuse to go to the bathroom, frowning just so when your friend tags along and chatters endlessly about her winter plans, then her summer plans, and you itch for a reason to send her away. Right on cue, her phone rings and she head out to take it, making your mood brighten.

As she speaks outside, you place the out of order sign on the bathroom entrance, heart racing as you try not to scream from the excitement. As you lean against the sink, the door creaks open, followed by the click of the lock and the clumping of heavy boots walking to where you were settled. The steel toed boots are the first things you see, then his all black outfit and his mask, the Other’s eyes bright in the fluorescent light.

“Thought you weren’t gonna show. Was gonna have to get a hottie out of the crowd to stuff me with dick,” you giggle, making his shoulders tense up. He stomps close, making you lean uncomfortably back against the counter, the edge digging hard into your back.

“Not gonna be stuffed with any dick if you act like a fucking brat,” he threatens in a low voice, tone ice cold and making a shiver run down your back. You whine and wrap your arms around his neck, pushing his hood back to get at the soft skin of his neck. He hums as you kiss at his skin, huge hands framing your thighs and pressing against the backs of them to hoist you onto the counter of the sink.

“I promise I won’t be bratty,” you coo, earning a harsh slap to your thigh and the creaking of leather as he snatched your jaw in one hand. “Keep on like this and I’ll beat you black and blue,” he huffs. Your heart races, eyes bright with the promise, and you lick your lips as you stare at him. You lean in close, his grip loosening on your jaw, and you purr softly as you grab at his cock through his jeans.

“You like me too much to beat me, Mr. Killer. I don’t think you like to break your toys with your fists.”

He wheezes as you squeeze his still hard cock, one hand clenching on your thigh as he moves into action. You squeal happily as he rips your jeans and underwear off, then shoves two fingers rude and fast into your cunt. His other hand closes slow around your neck, your own hand scrabbling at his wrist as he puts the slightest of pressure on the sides of your neck. The Other’s fingers work quick inside you, two turning to three and then four, stretching your wide and making you let out soft gurgles of pleasure.

“Fight leaves you soon as you get your hole stuffed, huh? Just a slut, like I thought. Knew it the moment you saw me kill that little bitch in the school haunt,” he rasps, fingers sliding out of your pussy and landing with a sharp crack down on your clit. The leather stings something fierce and your back arches, eyes rolling back as your vision goes a bit foggy. He lets go of your throat in order to undo his jeans, tugging his cock out and letting his pants and underwear fall down to his knees. Then, he presses in slowly, growling the whole time.

He doesn’t let you adjust, just pushes in all the way to the base, and makes you fit it all in your guts. You pant as he stares down at you, wheezing harshly as he rocks his hips, eyes wide and frightening behind his mask. Part of you wants to rip the fucking thing off, see the man fucking so deep inside you that your brain is being rearranged. The other part is immensely hot for the anonymity of it, getting dick from a stranger that stalked you and killed two people, maybe even more. Hell, his gloves still had old blood on them, the flecks falling on your belly as he hoists your legs up over his shoulders, bending you in half to get as deep inside you as humanly possible and rearrange your guts properly.

“Can’t speak, huh? Little speechless whore, giving up this pretty pussy for a fucking murderer,” he snarls as he starts fucking you in earnest, hips snapping into yours hard and fast enough for your shoulders to bump against the faucet by your side. You just moan happily, eyes rolling back when he fucks in deep, the head of his cock kissing right against your sweet spot. He keeps fucking hard, breath coming in hot puffs of air next to your cheek as he leans down. You wheeze as your thighs press into your belly, nails scratching at the back of his hoodie as you sob and try to speak.

The Other just cackles, pressing the insides of your thighs until they’re spread wide, and looks down to see the stretch of his cock inside you. You sob as he pulls back, only the flare of his cockhead keeping inside your cunt, and you manage to babble out “Please please please keep fucking me,” as your arms wave, trying to catch his hoodie and pull him back. The Other groans, cock jerking and spilling precum inside your hole before he pulls out, hand slowly jerking himself off.

He holds his cock between your legs, smirking behind his mask as you slide down onto the counter, hips fucking up into the air to bounce the crown of it on your clit and hole. You’re breathless as you beg, toes curling when he grips the base of his cock and lets it slap down on your clit. It’s so heavy and thick that you’re in awe it even fits in you, and you whine.

“Beg for it, little whore. Beg me to keep fucking you, and I might let you swallow my come later,” he growls, fucking the tip of it against the slick of your hole, making you yowl like a cat in heat. You can barely form words, mind already lost, but you try anyways.

“P-please, please fuck me. I want you to make me your bitch, ruin me for anyone else. Just want you to fuck me until I’m screaming, pleeease!” you manage, damn near screaming, and the Other fists his cock tightly, snarling as he fucks into his hand. You could tell he loved the idea of ruining you for any other man, and you swallowed hard. “I just want your cock, no one else’s. Yours is my favorite, I just wanna have it inside me forever,” you sob, fingers spreading your cunt wide so he could see the treat he could have.

He cursed before snatching your hips in his hands, fucking into you even harder than before. You had to press your hands into the mirror to keep from bashing your head into it, a smile on your face as the Other kept fucking deep inside you. His thumb came down to rub your clit, and you could tell his teeth were bared under his mask. “Want you to cum on my dick, get it nice and wet before I fill you up with seed,” he grunted, voice strained.

Almost immediately, you came, squealing and arching as he pinched your clit, balls drawing up tight and hot against the folds of your cunt. He panted hard, slapping your clit lightly before he let his head fall down to your chest, arms wrapping around your belly and hips humping up into your tight heat.

“Killed that little punk that was with you,” he panted, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. Fuck, he seemed so proud of himself, and you squeezed his cock. “Bashed his fucking brains in, surprised he even had ‘em to begin with,” he cackled. “Didn’t deserve to have his hands on a pretty little slut like you, little pencil dick wouldn’t get you as hot as mine. Bet he would’ve stuck it in and came with two pumps, left you alone and wouldn’t even make your cum.”

The Other was babbling, mouth on autopilot as he fucked your brains out, but you didn’t mind. You swallowed thickly and nodded in agreement, clenching around him as you came again with a wail. He panted harshly, hips slowing in favor of getting his dick nestled as deep as he could inside your cunt. You whined and grabbed at him when he groaned deeply, cock flexing inside you and filling you up. Hot stripes of cum filled you up quickly, and you felt shock in your belly at how much he had left inside you, some of it leaking out from where his dick plugged you up.

Your legs wrap around his hips, and he grinds in to milk himself, lifting his mask enough to steal a hot kiss. It’s more tongue than anything, but you really don’t care. He licks into your mouth happily, and you shiver at the thought of that tongue buried in your snatch. He rubs one gloved finger over your cunt, gathering some hot cum and smearing it on your lips, his eyes soft under his mask as he watches you lick it clean.

“That’s my good little slut… You’re coming home with me,” he sighs, and you shiver with a little nod. “Can’t let my new toy run away, ‘specially after I knocked you up. Know I did, you’re gonna be giving me a little baby in a few months.” You whine and flush deeply at the thought of him knocking you up, clenching around him.

“Maybe… Maybe you didn’t knock me up this first time,” you breathe, making him growl softly, dick hardening inside you slowly. “Sometimes it takes a couple tries, think you should fuck me full again. Stuff me with so much of your seed I’ll look pregnant,” you pant.

The deep chuckle and start of his hips moving again is the only answer you get, and you tighten your legs for the ride. It’ll be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr for more nasty stuff like this: nasti-imagines


End file.
